Nightmares
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Annabeth has terrible, awful nightmares at night about Percy and his disappearance. On the first night after their quest, when everything is calm and good, Percy gets to see Annabeth's horrible nightmares in actions. Will he be able to calm her down or will she at last drown in all the troubles that she tries so hard to hide? Rated T for actually, I don't know why it's rated T. Huh


**I just had this idea, and the laptop, so I decided to act on it. I do not own HOO or PJO.**

"Percy!" Annabeth Chase, beautiful Californian daughter of Athena, screamed and cried in her sleep.

Her brothers and sisters watched her, feeling helpless. Ever since Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, had gone missing, Annabeth had had these horrible nightmares, never waking up until her own personal torture chamber in her mind released her several hours later, in a cold sweat, with tears running down her face. The troubled sleep didn't even allow her body to rest, and she constantly had bags under her eyes, and other clear indicators of her mind numbing nightmares.

They'd definitely tried to get help. They'd even asked Clovis, the son of the sleeping god, Hypnos, if he could help, but not even he could get past the tough barriers she'd built in her mind. There was hope that once the mighty Percy Jackson returned, the nightmares would cease, but they did not. It seemed to the other children of Athena that they had just gotten worse.

"Hannah, go get Percy." Malcolm at last whispered, unable to continue watching his sister torture herself.

Hannah did as she was told, running out of her cabin to Percy's. She pounded on his door, and he opened up in moments, always prepared for an emergency. He had Riptide in his hand, and he was wearing shorts and an old, wrinkled T-shirt.

"Annabeth!" Hannah gasped. "She's having a nightmare! Needs you-" She broke off as Percy began running towards the Athena cabin.

Percy burst into the cabin and rushed to his girlfriend's side. The Athena children and Percy were oblivious to the other cabins, slowly getting up to investigate the commotion.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted her name, trying to force her awake.

"It's no use." Malcolm told him miserably. "She won't wake up until the nightmare is over."

Percy wrapped his arms around her shaking body nonetheless.

"Annabeth, I'm right here, and I promise, I won't leave you." He whispered into her ear. She showed no signs that she heard him, however.

"What's going on?" Chiron suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I heard screaming."

"It was Annabeth." Percy replied. "She's just having a nightmare."

"The kind of nightmares that haunt us all or the ones that have simply been tormenting her for months now?" Chiron asked.

"Hers." Percy answered grimly, as she began a whole new shrieking.

"Percy! No! No, stay with me! Percy, you can't! No! Don't hurt him! Percy!" She lapsed into silence, tears leaking out of her tightly shut eyes.

Percy took her hands in his before she could rip the blanket.

"How long until she wakes up?" He asked Hannah, although he had trouble getting the words out through his constricted throat. It pained him to see his girlfriend so hurt, and him helpless to do anything about it.

"Approximately four more hours." Hannah answered. "It's three, and she gets up around seven o'clock."

"She'll be exhausted." Another young boy added unhelpfully.

"I might as well take her to my cabin, so you guys can sleep." Percy offered tiredly.

"No!" Malcolm sighed. "It's alright. We don't mind taking care of her at all."

"You don't need to lie, buddy. It scares you, just as bad-if not more-than it scares me. You guys really need your sleep, too. I haven't been dealing with it as long. I might be fresher and more awake to new ideas than you will." Percy told him kindly.

Malcolm nodded, and the cabin and Chiron watched as Percy carefully wrapped the blanket around Annabeth's still body and picked her up, gently. He cradled her in his arms, and for a moment, they could see his unwavering love for her in his unguarded look.

The entire camp watched as he carried her back to his cabin, and he knew some not entirely school appropriate things were being gossiped in the Aphrodite cabin. He could only hope that Piper would put a stop to it.

Percy thought that if Annabeth knew what was happening, no one would dare stare at them. She was a force to be reckoned with, and she would spare no one.

As he opened up the door to his cabin, he pecked her forehead softly. Was it just his imagination, or did he see the ghost of a smile linger on her terrified expression?

He didn't take the chance. As soon as he'd smoothly placed her on his bed, he gave her another kiss, and another, until the frightened expression on her face vanished completely.

"Percy." She whispered quietly, and he wrapped her up in his strong arms.

"I'm here, Annabeth, and I love you." He told her. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he was startled by his own words. He had never told her that he loved her out loud just like that before.

But she settled down, and for the first in a long time, Annabeth Chase had a normal, regular night sleeping.

And when she woke up the next morning, and turned to see her boyfriend stroking her hair, looking at her lovingly, she knew exactly where her new bedroom was going to be for the next few weeks. Who cared what the Aphrodite cabin thought? She loved him, and he loved her. To Hades with the nightmares, that was all that mattered.


End file.
